


say that one more time, please

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec worked up the courage to ask Magnus an important question but, Magnus was too distracted making portions and so missed his chance to answer.





	say that one more time, please

“Magnus”, Alec called, “Did you hear what I said?”

“Hear what?”, Magnus asked, his eyes barely averted from the potion and spells he was working on.

Alec flung himself back into the chair set in the corner of Magnus's study, “you miss the important details, don’t you? I said...”, but then he stopped and as though on second thought, “let’s go out on a date tomorrow”.

"Uh huh".

Minutes literally passed before Magnus processed that he’d missed something very important… a lingering fuzzy thought that haunted his subconsciousness. Then sometime after Alec had left for bed, Magnus suddenly paused with his potion making and turned around in the direction of the bedroom, nodding as if an earlier question still needed an answer.  

But by then, Alec had long fallen asleep and it would take a long time before he would once again muster up his courage to utter those heartfelt words that went unheard.

_“Magnus...",_ he'd said, _"let’s get married”._

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
